Young Justice Truth Or Dare
by Citrine Walker
Summary: Dare the Young justice characters or have them tell the Truth the first chapter has instructions on what to do if you want to give the team a Truth or Dare I know there's already a few of these on here but I still want to do it for fun
1. Rule's and Introduction

**Hello there! Welcome to Young Justice Truth or Dare I haven't seen anyone write a truth or Dare thing here on Quotev yet so I decided to be one of the first to do it on here anyways Tanya my OC will be here to answer questions introduce the dares and truths and even do some herself if any of you ask to learn about my OC head to Quotev and my account and her story Spectra will be there an you'll know more about her (Side Note Updated: There isn't one on Quotev yet and i just wanted to do it on here for fun :-) ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: Hi there everyone! *Smiles and Waves* Welcome to the YJ Truth and Dare here are the rules and what you need to do if you want to give the team a Truth or Dare. First you must simply send a message to our lovely Admin Citrine or leave a comment on the story and state what Dare or Truth you want the team to do and she will do her best to get the chapter done for it and will let you know when the chapter for your Dare or Truth is up!

Roy: *Has his arms crossed and an unhappy face* Why am I even here again? I'm not part of this team remember?

Tanya: *Sighs* You know why your part of this show too.

Roy: I didn't even ask to be a part of this stupid- *Gets a piece of tape slammed over is mouth*

Tanya: One more word and I'lll kick you out of here.

Kid Flash: What is with you and violence? *Looks at her*

Artemis: She was trained by Death Stroke Baywatch don't you remember? *Scoffs and roll's her eye's*

Kid Flash: I remember I just still think she uses violence to much *Crosses his arms*

Robin: Well what would you if you were her? *Rasie's a brow at him and looks at him*

Kid Flash: Not try to kill someone and not tape someones mouth!

Tanya: Hey guy's don't forget I'm in the room here too! don't talk like I'm not even in the room please.

Miss Martian: *Come's into the room with Conner some cookie's* Anyone want a cookie? I just finished them

Kid Flash: *Speeds over to Miss M and grabs a few cookie's* I would and thank's babe *Smirk's*

Tanya: *Heads over and hits Kid Flash* Your dating Artemis remember? and Miss M is already dating Super boy!

Kid Flash: Right right I still can't help myself though. *Eatting the cookies he grabbed*

Tanya: *Scoffs and rolls her eyes* Anyways leave comments

Miss Martian & Super Boy: Truth's and Dare's

Everyone: And Enjoy!


	2. Blue's Truth and Dare

**This chapter is for blue and she's a friend from Quotev ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: *Runs into the room with a piece or paper* Guy's We got our first Truth and Dare!

Robin: Already?! This story has only been published for less then a minute!

Tanya: I know right! Its so exciting!

Kid Flash: Wow well then let's get to it what's first the Truth or the Dare?

Tanya: Truth first its for everyone Blue say's, "Truth name one of your biggest fear's"

Artemis: Are you serious we just have to do that?

Robin: Easy for you to say some of us don't want others to know our fears! Specifically the villains.

Tanya: Robin's right you know.

Artemis: Well just to get this over with my biggest fear is probably...losing Wally *Looks down slightly and blush's*

Kid Flash: *Blushing* Well um *Clear's his throat* Ditto on what she said.

Me: Awww you guys Spitfire fluff!~

Tanya: Hey I thought you were busy writing this and you aren't supposed to be in here!

Me: *Looks at her* What? An admin can't pop into her story?

Miss Martian: Well uh no but you did say Tanya would be in here for you...

Me: Oh thats right...meh whatevs I'm outta here *Leave's*

Tanya: Anyway's back to the Truth uh Miss M would you like to go next?

Miss Martian: Sure my biggest fear is probably...losing Conner or everyone rejecting me again here on Earth like they did on Mar's *Looks down*

Conner: Ditto on what she said except for the Mar's bit... *Heads over to Miss M and hugs her tightly*

Tanya: Oh I-I'm sorry uh anyways next?

Robin: Um I guess I'll go next my fear would probably be...losing everyone my friends and family or diving the same way my parent's did... **(Ok I don't know if that is one of his fear's but I'm going with it)**

Tanya: Ok now I'm just getting all depressed I guess my biggest fear would by dying and no one would know or care...

Aqualad: It is obvious this is not easy to say their fears mine would be Atlantis falling into ruin...what's the dare that she requested? *Trying to lighten up the mood*

Tanya: Well Blue said for the Dare, "I dare all of you to either eat a rotten egg or do the cinnamon challenge."

Kid Flash: Whast the cinnamon challenge?

Robin: Well its where you eat a spoonful of cinnamon raw with nothing else...

Kid Flash: That can't be to bad. *Smirk's*

Tanya: Really? Then how about you and anyone else who thinks they can be strong enough to stand raw cinnamon eat the spoonful and the rest of us will eat the rotten egg's?

Kid Flash: Deal anyone else want to join me?

Conner: A bit of spice wouldn't hurt..so I'll try.

Artemis: Its just a spice how bad can it be?

Tanya: Good then you guys will eat the spoonful of cinnamon and the rest of us will eat a rotten egg. *Hands the three of them a spoonful of cinnamon and hands everyone else a rotten egg* Well down the hatch I guess

Everyone who did not get a spoonful of cinnamon either ate the egg whole or in bite's. The three who had gotten the cinnamon simply ate it off the spoon and about five seconds the three who ate the cinnamon were screaming for a bunch of milk to get rid of the burning taste and the team members that ate the rotten eggs bolted outside or into a restroom.

*Time Skip one hour later* **(Brought to you by Wally's really bad jokes and pun's...sorry man it had to be said)**

Everyone came back into the cave living room some looked green after eating the rotten eggs while the others were red in the face from the burning taste of the cinnamon.

Tanya: We are never doing that again! *Gags slightly*

Aqualad: Agreed *Turns sightly green and puts a hand over his mouth*

Robin: Ok whoever you are blue whatever your evil! *Gags and face turns green*

Kid Flash: Ditto man! Ugh I can still feel my tongue burning *Red in the face*

Artemis: *Face is red and fanning herself to get herself cooled down* Remind me to never do this again!

Super boy: *Not saying anything but really red in the face and has a very unhappy look*

Miss Martian: *Looks like she's gonna puke* Ugh ok never eating anything rotten again

Tanya: Anyways *Gag's* Please leave comments.

Robin & Kid Flash: Truth's and Dare's

Everyone: And Enjoy! *Smile's before running off to either a restroom or the kitchen for some cold milk*


	3. Special Dare!

**I got a special dare from a great friend of mine he's on Twitch if anyone of you guys can please do check him out and follow him he's a great guy :-) I promise that you will enjoy his stream's look him up his name is Nirapopo ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: *Runs into the room* We got a special dare guy's!

Kid Flash: Finally! I've been bored for hour's!

Artemis: You've only been bored because you've been sitting here doing nothing but eat every since the Cinnamon challenge.

Kid Flash: Not like it matters though anyways whats the dare?

Tanya: Well our special friend Nirapopo from Twitch and Admin-Chan's favorite streamer say's, "I dare you to eat a spoonful of the hottest Chilli in the world."

Kid Flash: Oh yummy chilli!

Miss Martian: That's it?

Tanya: Well yeah he didn't say anything else.

Robin: Well that not to bad it is just a spoonful *Shrug's* Does he want everyone to do it?

Tanya: Let's just assume thats a yes. *Hand's everyone a spoonful of the hottest chilli*

Everyone eat's the spoonful and about let's say five seconds later some were either screaming about the burning chilli that they just swallowed or were already into the kitchen looking for ice cold milk.

*Time Skip 30 Minute's later* **(Brought to you by the hot chilli the team just ingested)**

Tanya: *Fanning herself and trying to keep cool and has red cheek's* I'm never doing that again! Chilli or not it burns!

Aqualad: *Trying to keep a cool head and has red cheek's* Very much agreed

Kid Flash: Meh I thought it wasn't hot enough *Shrug's*

Artemis: *Has deep red cheeks* One more word Baywatch and you'll have broken arm!

Robin: Woah you guys just try to chill out it wasn't the worst thing *Has deep red cheek's* But I'm not ever eating any chilli like that again.

Miss Martina: Uh anyways was that it are we done? *Fanning herself*

Super Boy: *Has deep red cheeks his arms crossed* If it is then I'm out of here

Tanya: Geez you guys yes that all you can go anyway's please leave comments.

Kid Flash & Robin: Truth's and Dare's.

Everyone: And Enjoy!

* * *

 **(I am sorry if these chapter's are short I will do my best to make them longer and better so please leave review's so I can improve with feedback ~ Citrine)**


	4. Another Special Dare!

**This dare is from another special friend on Twitch his tag is bestbobNA look him up and watch his stream's he is very entertaining ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: *Run's into the room with a small piece of paper* Hey guys got another dare!

Kid Flash: Are you serious? What is it this time?

Artemis: Another one?! *Groans* It was bad enough with the chilli!

Kaldur: Is it something that is less pain inducing?

Tanya: Chill you guys its only for one person anyways.

Robin: If its for one person who's it for?

Tanya: Well I'll read the Dare and see how it goes from there so Bob one of Admin-Chan's other fav streamers say's, "I Dare you to sit on a porcupine."

Miss Martian: This weird things with the spikes on the back?

Super Boy: Their an animal the spikes are to keep it safe from predator's.

Robin: Spot on Supey so who's going to do it?

Tanya: I don't know he didn't specify who would do it so I guess we just pick someone randomly.

Artemis: do we spin a wheel or something?

Miss Martian: We could play not it? We all raise our hands and who ever is the last one to put their hand down lose's.

Kaldur: It sounds fair.

Kid Flash: Kay then everyone raise their hand's

Everyone raised their hands and got ready.

Miss Martian: Alright then on the count of 3 we all shout not it then see who did it last...1...2...3!

Everyone said not it and put their hand down as quickly as they could Kid turned out to be the last one to do it.

Kid Flash: No! You have got to be kidding me!

Tanya: You know somehow the fastest people on earth are always either last or late.

Kid Flash: Somehow yes but I don't know how! Cause I can run faster then all of you.

Robin: True true anyways let's head off and find a porcupine for you to sit on *Smirk's*

Everyone went onto the Bio-Ship and began looking for a porcupine. the team traveled to south america where they saw a porcupine doing its thing in the forest and eating.

Kid Flash: Do I have to do this?

Artemis: You have to Baywatch its a dare unless your chicken.

Kid Flash: I am not!

Tanya: Sorta hard to believe if you ask me but just go over sit on it for a second and come back we'll pull out the quill's once you get back.

Kid Flash: Fine whoever this guy is I hate him *Grumble's*

Me: *Pops in and hits Kid Flash* Wally! Have some respect he is a very good friend and don't you dare talk about him like that!

Tanya: Seriously? I thought you were writing this?

Me: I am! I just wanted to smack Kid for insulting one of my favorite streamers anyways I'm leaving *Leaves*

Kid Flash: Geez she's got an attitude *Rubs his arm where I hit and heads over to the porcupine gulps before sitting on it then running back to the team with a bunch of quill's stuck on him* Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! GET THEM OFF! THEY HURT!

Robin: Oh man this is comedy gold! Sorry man but this is funny *Laughing*

Kid Flash: How is this funny?! Ow! Get these things off me!

Tanya: Ok ok just chill out and hold still *Laughing and pulls out a pair of tweezers and starts pulling out the quill's one by one*

Miss Martian: This is funny! I mean not that Wally getting hurt is good!

Super Boy: *Has a small smile* In this case its ok.

Robin: you got that right once we get the quill's off of him let's head back.

*Time Skip 15 minute's after pulling out almost 100 quill's* **(Brought to you by Kid complaining of the quill's)**

Everyone was back at the cave and deemed to enjoy the last dare very much well everyone except for Kid who was sitting in the Med Lab with Kaldur who was keeping him company.

Kid Flash: Never again I will never do something like this again.

Kaldur: Hopefully there wont be anymore dares that involve pain in the meantime just rest and try not to think about it.

Meanwhile in the living room the rest of the team was laughing about it.

Tanya: *stops laughing* Ok ok anyways leave comments.

Robin & Super boy: Truth's and Dare's

Everyone: And Enjoy! *smile's and soon after goes back to laughing about the dare*


	5. Angel Ruth's Truth and Dare

**(This chapter is for Angel Ruth ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: Ok guys got another Truth and Dare!

Kid Flash: From a person on this site?

Robin: I think its a yes to that question.

Tanya: Correct it is from a person on this site anyway's she has one Truth and a Dare so I'll read the Truth first Angel Ruth say's, "Truth: If you could be anyone else on the team who would it be? (Side Note: you can't pick who you are dating)"

Robin: Well if I could be anyone it would be Wally.

Kid Flash: If I could be anyone it would be Rob.

Aqualad: I don't know who else I would want to be

Miss Martian & Super Boy: Same here

Tanya: Kay then there's the Truth here is Angel Ruth's Dare she say's, "Dare: I dare Kid Flash, Robin, and Artemis to chug a bottle of hot sauce."

Artemis: No! I'm not doing it! The Chilli was bad enough!

Kid Flash: What are you chicken?~

Robin: Ugh no please nothing else hot my stomach didn't feel good after the Chilli...

Tanya: Sorry you guy's it's a Dare you know how this goes *Hand's them all one bottle of hot sauce*

Kid Flash: Down the hatch *Chug's the entire bottle down* Mmmm that's good hot sauce

Artemis: *Staring at the bottle and sighs before chugging the bottle down and soon getting red cheek's* There I did it happy?

Kid Flash: I am and you have such cute red cheek's~

Artemis: Shut up Baywatch! *Fanning herself*

Robin: *Drinking the bottle of sauce stop's half way before throwing the bottle on the ground and heading toward the kitchen* It burns!

Tanya: Oh great...um anyways thank you Angel Ruth for the Truth and Dare! Don't forget to leave reviews or comments.

Kid Flash & Artemis: Truth or Dare's

Tanya: And Enjoy! *Smiles*

* * *

 **(Thank you for the Truth and Dare Angel Ruth and I hope you enjoyed the chapter ~ Citrine)**


	6. Angel Ruth's Truth and Dare 2

**(Another chapter for the wonderful Angel Ruth :-) ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: You guys we got two Dare's! *Has a piece of paper in her hand*

Kid Flash: More?! *Groans* Ugh come on what are they?

Artemis: Whatever they are I'm not doing them.

Tanya: Sorry Artemis but you have to here is the dare Angel Ruth say's, "Dare: I dare Artemis and Robin to prank call Batman."

Robin: What?! No! Is she crazy Batman will kill me!

Tanya: Sorry rob you have to. you know the drill *Hand's him a phone*

Artemis: Well let's get this over with already dial the number Rob.

Robin: *Groans and dials the number and wait's for him to answer*

Batman: *On the other line* How did you get this number?

Robin: *in a different voice* Um sorry sir wrong number... *Hang's up*

Tanya: Hey you didn't even do the prank part!

Robin: I would like to stay alive!

Artemis: Well could be worse what's the other Dare?

Tanya: Well Angel Ruth say's for the other Dare, "Dare: I Dare Kid Flash to prank Batman."

Kid Flash: No way! I'm not doing it!

Miss Martian: *Walks into the room with Conner* Not doing what?

Artemis: Kid Coward here docent want to prank Batman.

Kid Flash: It's Kid Flash! And I just don't want to do it since I would get in trouble!

Tanya: Its a dare KF you have to.

Super Boy: She's right.

Tanya: By the way where's Aqualad?

Miss Martian: He's taking care of some business in Atlantis he'll be back tomorrow.

Tanya: Oh ok then and you have to KF it is a Dare.

Kid Flash: *Groans with frustration* Fine! Get me some rope feathers and a tub of yogurt!

Artemis: *Grab's soem rope yogurt and feathers and hands them to Kid Flash* This is gonna be so good *Smirk's*

Kid Flash: *Rolls his eye's and set's up a trap with rope and feathers and yogurt above zeta tubes and pulls out his com and contact's batman and in a different voice* Sir we need you to come to the cave as soon as possible.

About 5 minute's later Batman came through the zeta tube's and KF pulled the rope and a bunch of yogurt and feathers fell on top of him and somehow Batman still had a straight face besides the yogurt dripping down his cowl.

Batman: Who is responsible for this? *Wipes the yogurt form his face*

Everyone pointed to KF

Batman: *Gives the bat glare to Kid Flash* Extra training for 3 month's no exception's.

Kid Flash: Y-Yes sir *Looks down slightly*

Batman heads out of the cave and everyone burt's into laughter once he left.

Robin: Aw man did you see that?!

Tanya: That was hilarious!

Miss Martian: I have to admit that was pretty funny *Smile's*

Super Boy: It was very funny *smile's*

Artemis: Aw man that was gold *Laughs*

Kid Flash: You guy's are so mean *pouts* Now I have to train extra for three months!

Tanya: Yeah we know its still funny though anyways leave comments

Miss Martian & Super Boy: Truth's and Dare's.

Everyone: And Enjoy!

* * *

 **(Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well Angel Ruth ;) ~ Citrine)**


	7. Turtle's18 Truth and Dare

**(Ok everyone I am such an idiot I just noticed all the reviews I'm getting! XD OMG i'm sorry I'll start on all of them as soon as I can I am going to make it my priority to get all of them done please keep posting Truth's and Dare's it give's me something to do so thank you to all who have given a review and I'll do my best to get all Truth's and Dare's done. ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: Geez guys we got a few Truth's and Dare's I'm not saying a lot but defiantly a few. *Has an entire page full worth of Truth's and Dare's*

Kid Flash: Are you serious?

Tanya: Yes I am.

Robin: How many do we have?

Miss Martian: Is it a lot?

Artemis: Are they stupid?

Super Boy: Are they painful?

Aqualad: Are they humiliating?

Tanya: Guy's! Chill! To many questions at once! I'll answer all of them as soon as I can ok? Just Chill we'll take this one Truth and Dare at a time.

Kid Flash: Right...if any of them have something to do with me sitting on a porcupine again I'm not doing it!

Artemis: Yeah only cause we ha to pull Quill's out of your butt! *Laughs*

Kid Flash: Shut up! *Blushing*

Robin: It was pretty funny but I can't do anything else hot the Chilli and hot sauce were bad enough.

Artemis: I hate hot things now you guy's spoiled spicy food's for me!

Kid Flash: I thought the chilli and hot sauce was pretty good.

Tanya: Kid it was hot sauce! How do you not-You know what never mind.

Aqualad: Anyways onto the topic at hand what are the Truth's and Dare's?

Tanya: Well our first one is from Turtle's18 and they said, "Truth: Super Boy if you had a chance to talk to Superman what would you say?"

Super Boy: *Looks sorta nervous and trying to keep his emotions in*

Miss Martian: Um l-let's just say he would say something along the lines of I wish you would spend more time with me can we leave it at that?

Tanya: Yeah totally i mean maybe Super boy can answer himself at the end of the Dare ok? *Looks at Super Boy*

Super Boy: Yeah i'll answer then *Smiles a little*

Tanya: Ok then Turtle's18 say's for the Dare, "Dare: I dare Kid Flash and Robin to act out the final scene of Romeo and Juliet for the Team."

Kid Flash: Are you kidding me?!

Robin: No Way! I am not doing that!

Artemis: Why not? you have to its a dare.

Robin: I don't act!

Kid Flash: And Romeo and Juliet is a girl thing!

Tanya: It is not! One more complaint and one of you will have a broken arm! *Has a Dark Aura*

Kid Flash & Robin: Y-Yes m-ma'am! *Stutter and get ready*

Tanya: Good now hurry up and get ready. *Smirk's*

Artemis: I am not missing this! *Grins and pulls out some popcorn*

Miss Martian: *Sits down on the couch with Super Boy and holding his hand*

Aqualad: Is this really what they have to do?

Super Boy: Yeah suck's to be them.

Tanya: Quiet! I think their starting! *Gestures to both Kf and Rob coming out in costume KF was wearing a prince outfit and Robin wearing a dress*

Robin: *Laying down on the ground pretending to be 'asleep' and hating every bit of this and mutters to himself* If they ever make me put on a dress again I'll kick their butt's.

Kid Flash: *Looks at Robin laying down and pulls out a dramatic pose* Juliet Nooooo! My love... *Has a fake bottle of fake poison* I shall meet you in the after life goodbye cruel world! *Drinks the fake bottle of fake poison and starts fake chocking an falls to the ground imitating death*

Robin: *Sit's up looks around and sees KF on the ground and groans in his head* I hate this. *In reality scrambles over to KF* No Romeo! Please don't leave me please!

Kid Flash: *Groans* Juliet I'm sorry... *Fake's the death*

Robin: *Fake Cries and finds a fake dagger and fake stabs himself with it and pretends to die* And end scene!

Tanya: *Laughing* Oh my god that was gold!

Artemis: *Laughing and popcorn falls off her lap*

Miss Martian: *Laughing with Super Boy and Aqualad*

Tanya: Oh man ok ok we gotta move on you guys anyways we can't fit everything into one chapter so we'll continue the other truth and dares in the next chapter after Super Boy say's what he would say to Superman.

Super boy: I would say I wish you would spend more time with me and give me the chance to show you who I really am I'm not just a clone.

Miss Martian: *Smiles at Super Boy and hugs him*

Tanya: Aw~

Robin: I am never doing that again!

Kid Flash: Yeah agreed.

Tanya: You guys *Rolls her eyes* It was not that bad.

Robin & Kid Flash: It was!

Tanya: Whatever anyway's leave reviews and comment's.

Super Boy & Miss Martian: Truth's and Dare's.

Everyone: And Enjoy!

* * *

 **(Sorry if this seemed short and I really am hoping you enjoy this I am also sorry if that Romeo and Juliet ending scene was not accurate but I have not seen the play before and that's what I know about how the story ended anyways I still have more to write so please leave more Truth's and Dare's and I will try to get them done :-) ~ Citrine)**


	8. Kittysong4's Dare's

**(Here's the next chapter with the next set of Truth and Dare's :-) ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: Kay you guy's here is the next set of Truth and Dare.

Robin: Please don't be something about me wearing a dress again!

Kid Flash: If i were that itchy outfit again I will bolt out of here.

Tanya: I know just chill out its nothing to bad.

Super Boy: The Truth wasn't so bad it felt good to say what I did last chapter.

Miss Martian: I liked the Dare it was so funny!

Aqualad: It was very amusing.

Robin: I hate you guy's right now.

Kid Flash: Ditto *Glaring at them with him*

Tanya: Yeah yeah hate on us later anyways our next Dare is from Kittysong4 and they said for the Dare, " I dare Robin to sit in a bath full of Obleck for the rest of the game."

Robin: What is Obleck?

Tanya: It's something sticky I think but you cant sit in it the entire time so it will have to just be for this chapter.

Robin: Ok then... *Heads with Tanya to the rest room and sits in the tub wth the Obleck*

Tanya: *Comes out of the restroom* Uh anyways while Rob is enjoying the tub or whatever that stuff is heres the other dare from Kittysong4, "Dare: I dare Super Boy to explain his with Superman to everyone."

Miss Martian: Thats a little personal...

Super Boy: Its fine I just want to get this over with...our relationship sucks its like he wants nothing to do with me we barry talk and if we ever do its only about hero work...or if I did something wrong *Looks down*

Tanya: You don't have to say anymore Super Boy...anyways thanks for the Dare's Kittysong4 I'll be back I have to get Rob to of the tub of Obleck you guy;s do the regular ending for the chapter. *Heads into the restroom*

Aqualad: Very well thank you all please leave more reviews and comments.

Miss Martian & Super Boy: Truth's and Dare's.

Everyone: And Enjoy!

* * *

 **(Sorry about the shortness thank you for the Dare's Kittysong4 I hope you enjoyed it :-) man these Truths and Dare's are coming in by the minute...I might not be able to get these all done tonight but I will do my best! I love how all of you are leaving these thank you :-) I really hope you are enjoying them though ~ Citrine)**


	9. DarkGiggle's Truth and Dare

**(Ok guy's while I'm here and before I start the next chapter to anyone who has read this or will read this I am not accepting anything that is inappropriate two examples the Dare's from TotalDramaFan1427, GravesSoul, and BlackCore sorry you guy's but I really don't want to write that I'm serious its not funny to me it isn't and I don't want to offend anyone and I rated this story K! for goodness sake! If you two do this again I will not hesitate to report you two I'm sorry I'm not trying to sound harsh but I don't want to ignore this anyways lets get off this topic and move onto the story :-) ~** **Citrine)**

Tanya: Ok guy's we still got some more Truth's and Dare's.

Kid Flash: How many more do we have? *Sighs*

Tanya: Well...I don't know I mean there have been more review's and comment's coming in with every new chapter so there are plenty.

Robin: Ugh great sitting in the tub with that stuff from last time felt so weird.

Miss Martian: some of these are pretty personal...

Super boy: i do agree with M'gaan on that

Tanya: I know you guy's but their not super personal so push through.

Aqualad: Tanya is right I mean this is just for fun correct?

Tanya: It is Citrine works hard and loves it when others like her work so yes.

Kid Flash: I guess its ok as long as its only for fun...anyways who's Truth's and Dare's are next?

Tanya: Well these are from DarkGiggle's she has given us a Truth and Dare here is what she said for the Truth, "Truth: Is it true for Kaldur and Megan did Megan kiss Kaldur before she started dating Super Boy?"

Me: *Pops in* Hold on a sec *Hugs Artemis*

Artemis: Um what are you doing?

Me: Sorry DarkGiggles wanted me to give you a hug its from her and I told her I would so bye bye! *Leaves*\

Tanya: Uh anyways is it true Megan and Kaldur?

Aqualad: No! Of course not!

Miss Martian: I would never do that!

Super Boy: You better be joking *Has clenched fists and grinding his teeth*

Tanya: Ok calm down Super Boy ok? Perfect opportunity for the Dare now DarkGiggle's said for the Dare, "Dare: I dare Super Boy to hug Superman and say "I love you Daddy."

Super Boy: *Eye's wide* Um well uh...

Tanya: Yeah your hugging him *Pulls out her com an contacts Superman* Yeah can yo get over here? Lex is attacking the cave.

And as soon as Tanya said that Superman zetaed into the cave.

Superman: Where's Lex?!

Tanya: Chill he's not here false alarm.

Super Boy: *Sighs and walks over to superman and hugs him* I love you Daddy.

Superman: *shocked and has no words and slowly hugs back making Super Boy smile and soon he himself smiled.*

Miss Martian: This is so sweet *Smiles*

Kid Flash: Yup.

Robin: This is pretty sweet *Smiles*

Tanya: Yeah *Smiles* Anyways Thank you DarkGiggle's for your Truth and Dare leave reviews and comments.

Super Boy & Superman: *Not hugging anymore but smiling at each other* Truth's and Dare's

Everyone: And Enjoy!

* * *

 **(Hope you enjoyed this DarkGiggle's :-) i'm on a writing roll you guy's loving the review's and really excited to write the new few Truth's and Dare's :-D ~ Citrine)**


	10. JohnnyX's Dare

**(This one is for JohnnyX :-) ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: Kay guy's I think we're almost done.

Robin: I hope so.

Kid Flash: I need my sleep and we can't do this all night.

Miss Martian: Same here I think Super Boy is about to fall asleep *Points out Super boy on the couch watching TV but swaying slightly*

Aqualad: What is the Truth or Dare?

Tanya: Its from JohnnyX its just a Dare and for it he says, "Dare: I Dare Miss Martian to kiss Robin."

Miss Martian: *Blushs* Well uh what about- *Cut off*

Tanya: No worries Miss Martian I will make sure Super Boy stays asleep and we don't say a word to him kay?

Kid Flash: WE got it don't tell the boyfriend his girlfriend kissed my best bud.

Robin: Wally! Dude seriously?

Kid Flash: Yes now get to the smooching!

Robin: Fine!

Miss Martian: Alright then...

Robin and Miss Martian face each other and awkwardly look at each other before kissing and then pulling back after like 5 seconds.

Robin: *Blushing* There we did it happy?!

Tanya: Well yeah no one say a word to Super Boy.

Miss Martian: Yes please don't say anything to him...

Aqualad: We wont.

Kid Flash: Yeah promise *Smile's*

Tanya: Anyways thank you JohnnyX leave comments and reviews.

Kid Flash & Robin: Truth's and Dare's

Everyone: And Enjoy!

* * *

 **(Thank you JohnnyX I know it was short but it was only one dare I still hope you enjoy it none the less one last dare then I get a break hooray! i know that sounds kin of bad but my fingers really hurt now fro all of this typing... ~ Citrine)**


	11. DarkGiggle's Dare's 2

**(Another one for DarkGiggle's :-) ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: Got another one guy's it was a last minute review.

Kid Flash: Oh please is this the last one for tonight?

Tanya: I think so I'm hoping so anyways their Dare's.

Aqualad: Who are they for?

Robin: What do they have to do?

Miss Martian: It docent really matter to me i'll be in the kitchen since I want to bake so I'll be back once I finish. *Heads into the kitchen*

Tanya: Ok then anyways DarkGiggle's Dares are and this is what she said, "Dare: I Dare Kid flash to throw mud at either Flash or Batman (no one can give them a warning) and I dare Aqualad to eat a Fish Taco, Burrito, Fish Stick, or Sandwich."

Kid Flash: I'll throw the mud at Flash I'm already on bad terms with Batman...

Robin: After you smothered him in Feathers and Yogurt I can imagine so.

Aqualad: Do I have to I mena i'm atlantian I live wth fish.

Tanya: Yeah sorry Aqualad its a Dare you have to *Hands him a Fish Taco*

Aqualad: *Looks at it and takes a one bite before throwing it to the ground and heading to the restroom*

Kid Flash: So how are we going to get Flash here?

Tanya: Simple: *Pulls out her com and contacts Flash* Professor Zoom is here! Hurry!

Kid Flash: Really? *Looks at her*

Tanya: *Shrugs and hands him some mud* Kay then mud boy hurry up and get ready.

Flash came through the zeta tubes and Kid Flash who was at the zeta tubes waiting threw the mud in his face and ran as fast as he could.

Flash: Kid get over here! *Running after him*

Tanya: Oh geez anyways thank you DarkGiggle's for the Dare's Leave reviews Truth's and Dare's and please do enjoy *Smile's*

* * *

 **(Ok finally got this one done now I get a break hooray! Hope you enjoyed this chapter you guy's :-) ~ Citrine)**


	12. Kittysong4's Truth and Dare 2

**(Another one for Kittysong4 :-) ~ Citrine)**

Tanya: Guy's we got another one.

Kid Flash: Oh come on! Its late at night!

Robin: Actually KF its already 12:00 AM so technically its not late at night its the middle of the night.

Kid Flash: Whatever! Don't give me facts about I just want to head to bed!

Tanya: Come on KF I think this is the last one.

Kid Flash: You think?!

Aqualad: Calm down its probably the last one I am hoping its the last one.

Tanya: I think it is so its from Kittysong4 again and we have one Truth and One Dare for the Truth she says, "Truth: Do you know who Chat Noir and Ladybug are? And if you do who do you ship?"

Robin: I know who they are! Their superhero's in Paris!

Kid Flash: Dude what the heck.

Artemis: What are you even talking about there are no hero's in Paris that go by that name.

Robin: their from a show I don't really ship anyone from it but they are in a show and one seen it before.

Kid Flash: Dude since when did you watch cartoons?

Robin: Well you didn't need to know so I have been watching it for a while now.

Kid Flash: Dude you are weird.

Tanya: Anyways Kittysong4 says for the dare, "Dare: Aqualad has to eat some food."

Kid Flash: Thats it?

Artemis: What kind of food?

Aqualad: I'll do it.

Robin: Are you sure?

Aqualad: Postive.

Tanya: *Hands him a plate of sushi disguised as some salad* Kay then eat up.

Aqualad: *Eats it* Hmm very interesting taste.

Kid Flash: He actually ate fish..

Robin: Wow he's going to be mad.

Aqualad: I ate what?!

Tanya: Uh oh hey not our faults it was a dare!

Aqualad: *Heads into his room alone and locks the door*

Tanya: Wow he is mad uh anyways thank you for the Truth and Dare Kittysong4 please leave reviews.

Kid Flash: & Robin: Truths and Dare's

Everyone but Aqualad: And Enjoy!

 **(Holy crap 12 chapters already XD Keep on posting those reviews you guy's! including those Truth's and Dare's! But I have to head to bed so I can't update anymore tonight but please do leave reviews tonight and I will finish them tomorrow :-) Promise! ~ Citrine)**


	13. DarkGiggle's Dare 3

**(Ok you guy's I'm on my computer in bed I'm done for the day so I'm going to finish the next Truth and Dare please leave more reviews with Truth and Dare's :-D I have a lot of time on my hands here so I will be able to finish them all! :-D ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: Well hope everyone slept well last night we got our first Truth and Dare for today.

Kid Flash: I slept pretty well.

Artemis: Same here.

Robin: I could have slept better *Shrugs*

Miss Martian: I slept pretty well.

Super Boy: Slept like a rock last night.

Aqualad: I was honestly up all night after eating that fish...

Tanya: Oh well anyway's our next Truth and Dare is from DarkGiggle's.

Kid Flash: Her Again?!

Robin: I guess so.

Artemis: What is it this time?

Tanya: Well its one Truth and a Dare so the Truth from DarkGiggle's she says for it, "Truth: Robin do you think Harly Quinn is cute?"

Robin: What? No! she's not cute she's crazy! Not to mention she is probably way older then me! So no I do not think she is not cute at all!

Tanya: Ok ok ok calm down Rob it was just a truth question.

Robin: Yeah yeah yeah. *Rolls his eyes under his mask*

Tanya: Ok then moving onto the Dare, "Dare: I dare Miss Martian to tell Super Boy she kissed Robin."

Super Boy: WHAT?! *Steaming with red hot anger*

Miss Martian: It was only a dare I swear!

Robin: Oh man I gotta get out of here! *Starts running with Super Boy chasing after him*

Tanya: Uh oh I better go sort this out anyways thank you DarkGiggle's for the Truth and Dare *Follows Rob and runs after Super Boy and trying to calm him down*

Aqualad: Please leave comments reviews.

Kid Flash & Miss Martian: Truths and Dare's.

Everyone but Super boy Robin and Tanya: And Enjoy!


	14. Blue's Truth and Dare 2

**(This is for blue from quotev :-) ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: We got another one you guy's!

Kid Flash: Who's it from?

Tanya: Blue again from Quotev its her third Truth and Dare.

Robin: Their not as bad as the last one's?

Tanya: No well maybe anyways Blue says for her Truth, "Truth: What is the weirdest thing you have done?"

Robin: Probably sitting in that tub of sticky stuff from earlier.

Kid Flash: Sitting on a porcupine.

Artemis: Drinking an entire bottle of hot sauce.

Aqualad: Eating fish...

Miss Martian: Kissing Robin...

Super Boy: Hugging Superman.

Tanya: Well..those are all very weird things uh here is what she said for her Dare, "Dare: I dare the entire team to go out and get a manicure including the boy's."

Kid Flash: What? No! I am not getting my nails done is she crazy?!

Robin: Neither am I!

Super Boy & Aqualad: What is a Manicure?

Tanya: Its something girls do to go and get their nails cleaned and painted I'm not really into it but I don't hate it either.

Artemis: Sorry you guys but you have to come whether you like it or not.

*Time Skip 1 hour after trip to the spa and everyone getting their nails done*

At the cave the girls were admiring their manicures while the guys were trying to peel off the nail polish.

Kid Flash: How do you get this stuff off?! Robin: I don't know I just want it off!

Super Boy: *Peeling off the paint room his nails easily*

Aqualad: *Peeling off the paint*

Tanya: Well that was nice it went pretty well.

Artemis: A girl could get used to this

Miss Martian: This is very nice *Looking at her now painted nails*

Tanya: Anyways please leave comments

Miss Martian & Artemis: Truths and Dare's

Everyone: And Enjoy!


	15. Richard-Grayson-Wayne's Dare

**(This one is for a friend of mine I don't know if this will go well since I had no idea on how it would go or how I would do it so sorry if this one sucks... ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: Kay you guys guys we've reached chapter 15!

Kid Flash: Oh yay! That means we've gone through 15 Truth's or Dare's and complete agony.

Artemis: Not all of them were bad.

Robin: Most were I still can't get this nail polish off!

Super Boy: I could get mine off pretty easily.

Aqualad: Its been both fun and..irritating

Tanya: Yup anyways Robin can you step out of the room for a bit?

Robin: Wait why? *Looks at her and raise's an eye brow*

Tanya: Just um please?

Robin: Ok then... *Leaves the room*

Tanya: Anyways here is the Dare from Richard-Grayson-Wayne, "Dare: I dare Kid Flash to revel Robin's identity to the team if that has not already happened."

Kid Flash: What? No! I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone!

Artemis: Come on Baywatch it is a dare!

Kid Flash: I don't care if it is!

Tanya: Its a dare you have to thats the entire point of this.

Kid Flash: *Grubles and groans* Alright fine fine! robin is bruce Wayne's adoptive son Dick Grayson! There you happy?!

Artemis: What?! *Growls* I am not laughing Grayson!

Miss Martian: Um would we tell Robin we know who he is now?

Super Boy: It wouldn't be a good idea really...

Aqualad: Let's just keep this a secret and pretend we don't know who he- *Cut off*

Robin: *At the door with a really nervous face and pulls KF into the other room*

Kid Flash: *In the other room* I had to dude someone Dared me to.

Robin: You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone! No one you promised me that KF I cant believe you right now! I trusted you!

Kid Flash: Dude calm down I had to-

Robin: I don't care if you had to! you should have kept your mouth shut! I'm freaking out here! I'm so not feeling the aster!

Kid Flash: I know just calm down! I really had to they wouldn't shut up about it!

Robin: *Growls before tackling KF down and getting into a fist fight with him*

Meanwhile outside.

Tanya: Oh geez...

Miss Martian: That got really bad.

Artemis: Not to mention ugly.

Super Boy: Should we stop them?

Aqualad I think it would be best if they sort this out themselves it is their friendship and it was their secret.

Tanya: Yeah he's right but I'll go break up their fist fight so I'll be back *Heads into the other room and pulls them both apart* would you two knock it off?! You guy's are acting like kid's!

Kid flash: We are kids! *Glares at her*

Robin: Let me go! *Squirming*

Tanya: *rolls her eyes before dragging them both to the med bay*

In the other room with the rest of the team.

Miss Martian: I don't think their coming back anytime soon.

Artemis: Yeah so should we end it here?

Super Boy: Might as well.

Aqualad: Very well please leave comments.

Miss Martian & Artemis & Super Boy: Truth's and Dare's

Everyone but KF Tanya and Robin: And Enjoy!

* * *

 **(Ok I hope this didn't suck I hope you liked it Richard-Grayson-Wayne Thank you for the Dare and I'm sorry if its late I just wanted to figure out how it would go :-) and three updates all at once so hooray! please leave more Truths an Dare's you guys keep them coming I will be here to update them! :-D ~ Citrine)**


	16. Slow Day

Tanya: Man...what happened to all of the reviews and Truths and Dare's we got?!

Robin: I don't know but its like no one else wants to really give any to us.

Kid Flash: Maybe they cant come up with anything else?

Miss Martian: I like how quiet it is.

Super Boy: I can sleep easier.

Aqualad: It has been very slow lately.

Artemis: For once I actually want you guy's to dare us to do something stupid cause there is nothing to do around here!

Me: *Pops in* Yeah I need something to write you guys please! This story is updated very fast this site just docent show it so please leave Truths and Dares and I will get your Truth and Dare done!


	17. Angel Ruth's Dare 3

**(This one is for a friend of mine I don't know if this will go well since I had no idea on how it would go or how I would do it so sorry if this one sucks... ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: Kay you guys guys we've reached chapter 15!

Kid Flash: Oh yay! That means we've gone through 15 Truth's or Dare's and complete agony.

Artemis: Not all of them were bad.

Robin: Most were I still can't get this nail polish off!

Super Boy: I could get mine off pretty easily.

Aqualad: Its been both fun and..irritating

Tanya: Yup anyways Robin can you step out of the room for a bit?

Robin: Wait why? *Looks at her and raise's an eye brow*

Tanya: Just um please?

Robin: Ok then... *Leaves the room*

Tanya: Anyways here is the Dare from Richard-Grayson-Wayne, "Dare: I dare Kid Flash to revel Robin's identity to the team if that has not already happened."

Kid Flash: What? No! I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone!

Artemis: Come on Baywatch it is a dare!

Kid Flash: I don't care if it is!

Tanya: Its a dare you have to thats the entire point of this.

Kid Flash: *Grubles and groans* Alright fine fine! robin is bruce Wayne's adoptive son Dick Grayson! There you happy?!

Artemis: What?! *Growls* I am not laughing Grayson!

Miss Martian: Um would we tell Robin we know who he is now?

Super Boy: It wouldn't be a good idea really...

Aqualad: Let's just keep this a secret and pretend we don't know who he- *Cut off*

Robin: *At the door with a really nervous face and pulls KF into the other room*

Kid Flash: *In the other room* I had to dude someone Dared me to.

Robin: You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone! No one you promised me that KF I cant believe you right now! I trusted you!

Kid Flash: Dude calm down I had to-

Robin: I don't care if you had to! you should have kept your mouth shut! I'm freaking out here! I'm so not feeling the aster!

Kid Flash: I know just calm down! I really had to they wouldn't shut up about it!

Robin: *Growls before tackling KF down and getting into a fist fight with him*

Meanwhile outside.

Tanya: Oh geez...

Miss Martian: That got really bad.

Artemis: Not to mention ugly.

Super Boy: Should we stop them?

Aqualad I think it would be best if they sort this out themselves it is their friendship and it was their secret.

Tanya: Yeah he's right but I'll go break up their fist fight so I'll be back *Heads into the other room and pulls them both apart* would you two knock it off?! You guy's are acting like kid's!

Kid flash: We are kids! *Glares at her*

Robin: Let me go! *Squirming*

Tanya: *rolls her eyes before dragging them both to the med bay*

In the other room with the rest of the team.

Miss Martian: I don't think their coming back anytime soon.

Artemis: Yeah so should we end it here?

Super Boy: Might as well.

Aqualad: Very well please leave comments.

Miss Martian & Artemis & Super Boy: Truth's and Dare's

Everyone but KF Tanya and Robin: And Enjoy!

* * *

 **(Ok I hope this didn't suck I hope you liked it Richard-Grayson-Wayne Thank you for the Dare and I'm sorry if its late I just wanted to figure out how it would go :-) and three updates all at once so hooray! please leave more Truths an Dare's you guys keep them coming I will be here to update them! :-D ~ Citrine)**


	18. DarkGiggle's Dare's 4

**(Oh man got some pretty cruel dares from DarkGiggles but none the less I will enjoy writing them :-) please keep posting all of these Truth and Dare's I am enjoying writing every single one ~ Citrine)**

Tanya: Kay guy's got some serious Dare's from DarkGiggle's.

Kid Flash: No! Not her again! She is Evil!

Tanya: She is not evil! And you have to make up both of you!

Robin: I am not forgiving him!

Kid Flash: Dude I told you I'm sorry!

Tanya: You guy's enough already tis over an done with now forgive each other please!

Robin: Fine...I forgive you KF.

Kid Flash: Sorry man...

Tanya: Good now here's the Dare from DarkGiggle's, "Dare: I dare Artemis to hand over her arrows before Patrol keep the bow."

Artemis: No! Absolutely not!

Kid Flash: *Speeds over and takes Artemis's Arrow's* Sorry its a Dare.

Artemis: Baywatch give them back! *Chasing after him*

Tanya: Ok then...heres the next Dare, "Dare: I dare Miss M to spoon feed Robin like a baby (He at least needs to be in a high chair for this)"

Robin: No I am not a baby!

Miss Martian: *With her telekinesis grabs a high chair and puts robin in it and floats over with a spoon of mushed up carrots and puts it in robins mouth* There Dare done be happy its over with.

Robin: *Spits the mushed carrots out and gets out of the high chair* Never again ever don't you ever do that again!

Miss Martian: Sorry...at least its done.

Tanya: She's right ok then last Dare, "Dare: I dare Kid Flash to get an atomic wedigie over his head."

Robin: Perfect opportunity for revenge! *Grabs KF and gives him an atomic wedgie and puts it over his head*

Kid Flash: Dude not cool!

Robin: *Laughing* Oh man hilarious!

Tanya: Um well I don't think *Sighs* Never mind...

*Later on Artemis's Patrol*

Green Arrow: Where's your arrows?

Artemis: Kid Flash took them...but I'll be fine I don't need an arrow to fight off thugs.

*Meanwhile back at the cave*

Tanya: Anyways thank you DarkGiggle's for your Dare's and I Hope you enjoyed leave comments and reviews.

Robin & Miss Martian & Super Boy: Truth and Dare's

Everyone: And Enjoy!


	19. DarkGiggle's Dare's 5

**(Got some more dare from DarkGiggles i love writing this stuff please keep posting reviews with truth and dares :-D ~ Citrine)**

Tanya: You guy's got some more Dare's

Kid Flash: From DarkGiggle's I'm guessing?

Tanya: Yeah sorry KF anyways here are her Dare's, "Dare: I dare Artemis to go on patrol without her arrows"

Artemis: *Hands over her arrows* Whatever I don't need arrows to kick bad guy's butt's

Tanya: Sweet thats taken care of here are the other Dare's, "Dare: I Dare Aqualad to change the names of three leaguers on the zeta tubes and for Super boy to prank superman and say I'm sorry daddy."

Aqualad: Lets get this over with robin a bit of help?

Robin: you got it *Hooks up his USB glove starts hacking and changes the name's* Meanwhile at the watch tower

Computer: Fatman 01, Wonder Fuman 03, Green Hantern 014

Batman: *Narrows his eyes and changes them back*

Back at the cave Super Boy had set up a prank and superman came through the zeta tubes and gets covered in Whip cream and berries from a pie.

Super Boy: I'm sorry Daddy. *Really nervous*

Superman: *Docent say anything and leaves*

Tanya: geez uh anyways here's her Truth, "Truth: Miss Martian have you ever cheated on a test at school with your powers?"

Miss Martian: Well uh I might have copied off Marvin on that history test...

Super Boy: M'gaan you told me you studied for that test!

Miss Martian: I ended up watching my favorite TV show instead of studying oops...

*Meanwhile on patrol*

Green Arrow: Where are your arrows?

Artemis: Had to give them up for tonight i was dared to besides i don't need them to kick bad guys butt *Smirks*

Back at the cave

Tanya: Wow didd think Miss M would cheat anyways thank you for the Truth and are's DarkGiggle's hope you enjoy leave comments and reviews.

Miss Martian & Super Boy: Truths and Dare's

Everyone: And Enjoy!


	20. Kittysong4's Truth and Dare 3

**(Oh man got some pretty cruel dares from DarkGiggles but none the less I will enjoy writing them :-) please keep posting all of these Truth and Dare's I am enjoying writing every single one ~ Citrine)**

Tanya: Kay guy's got some serious Dare's from DarkGiggle's.

Kid Flash: No! Not her again! She is Evil!

Tanya: She is not evil! And you have to make up both of you!

Robin: I am not forgiving him!

Kid Flash: Dude I told you I'm sorry!

Tanya: You guy's enough already tis over an done with now forgive each other please!

Robin: Fine...I forgive you KF.

Kid Flash: Sorry man...

Tanya: Good now here's the Dare from DarkGiggle's, "Dare: I dare Artemis to hand over her arrows before Patrol keep the bow."

Artemis: No! Absolutely not!

Kid Flash: *Speeds over and takes Artemis's Arrow's* Sorry its a Dare.

Artemis: Baywatch give them back! *Chasing after him*

Tanya: Ok then...heres the next Dare, "Dare: I dare Miss M to spoon feed Robin like a baby (He at least needs to be in a high chair for this)"

Robin: No I am not a baby!

Miss Martian: *With her telekinesis grabs a high chair and puts robin in it and floats over with a spoon of mushed up carrots and puts it in robins mouth* There Dare done be happy its over with.

Robin: *Spits the mushed carrots out and gets out of the high chair* Never again ever don't you ever do that again!

Miss Martian: Sorry...at least its done.

Tanya: She's right ok then last Dare, "Dare: I dare Kid Flash to get an atomic wedigie over his head."

Robin: Perfect opportunity for revenge! *Grabs KF and gives him an atomic wedgie and puts it over his head*

Kid Flash: Dude not cool!

Robin: *Laughing* Oh man hilarious!

Tanya: Um well I don't think *Sighs* Never mind...

*Later on Artemis's Patrol*

Green Arrow: Where's your arrows?

Artemis: Kid Flash took them...but I'll be fine I don't need an arrow to fight off thugs.

*Meanwhile back at the cave*

Tanya: Anyways thank you DarkGiggle's for your Dare's and I Hope you enjoyed leave comments and reviews.

Robin & Miss Martian & Super Boy: Truth and Dare's

Everyone: And Enjoy!


	21. Nightwing-04's Truth and Dare

**(Wow I didn't think that many people would read this XD thank you to everyone who has read this before I am really hoping you are enjoying :-) ~ Citrine)**

Tanya: We got another Truth and Dare you guys!

Kid Flash: Meh please tell me it has nothing to do with anymore singing I cant take the singing anymore!

Tanya: Um first of all you have to deal with it second lets do the Truth first its from Nightwing-04 and they said of the Truth, "Truth: What was your weirdest experience with a villain?"

Kid Flash: Captain Cold stealing ice on the day we snuck into cadmus i mean its so cliche!

Artemis: Fighting my family members who are villains.

Robin: Meh I don't really have any *shrugs*

Super Boy: Being mind shocked by Psimon

Aqualad: I don't have any...yet.

Tanya: Kay then here is the Dare, "Dare: I dare Robin to sing Lost Boy."

Robin: For real?! What is with all of these singing dares?!

Kid Flash: Thats it I'm out of here! I am not listening to anymore singing! *Speeds to the zeta tubes and heads home*

Robin: Great...I'll just get this over with someone got a sheet with the lyrics?

Artemis: Right here bird boy *Hands him a sheet*

Robin: *Glares at her* Don't call me that.

Artemis: *Rolls her eyes* Yeah yeah just start singing

Robin: *Mutters to himself before starting and finish's* There done easy as cake!

Tanya: *Claps* Impressive didn't think you had a singer in there *Smirk's*

Robin: Uh huh whatever.

Artemis: You did pretty good.

Miss Martian: I have some cupcakes in the oven their almost done anyone want one when I finish? *Yells's from the kitchen*

Tanya: Save one for me! Please leave reviews and comments.

Robin & Artemis & Aqualad & Super Boy: Truth's and Dare's

Everyone: And Enjoy!

 **(hope you enjoyed this one Nightwing-04 :-) I'm really glad I can write this its so fun! And I'm more awake now so its easier for me to write chapters so please leave more Truth's and Dare's. Oh and if you can get more creative nothing to inappropriate please but something that not the obvious ;-) ~ Citrine)**


	22. Angel Ruth's Truth

Tanya: Got a Truth for Kid Flash here! Can someone go get Wally?

Robin: I will be back in a minute *Zeta's out of the cave and comes back with KF*

Kid Flash: Let's make this quick what's the Truth or Dare?

Tanya: Angel Ruth asks's for the Truth, "Kid Flash, please explain your thought's on Captain Cold stealing ice."

Kid Flash: It was weird I mean what ice villain steals ice?! And not to mention the fact that he did it just to get into this plan or whatever!

Tanya: Well theres the truth for you Angel Ruth Leave comments and reviews.

Robin & KF: Truth's and Dare's

Everyone: And Enjoy!

 **(Sorry if its short :-( There wasn't really much to work with. ~ Citrine)**


	23. THANK YOU ALL! THANK YOU! :-D

**(You guy's I'm so happy right now last night I was so nervous if Fan fiction takes down this story I'm cool with it I mean I am dong my best to not violate any rules I might have to change some of the chapters but it will be easy ;) I thank you all for your support you have no idea how much this means to me anyways let's get back to the story! :-D ~ Citrine)**

Tanya: We're back guy's!

Kid Flash: Yes! For a minute there I thought I wouldn't be able to do these Truth's and Dare's!

Robin: I thought you hated doing them?

Kid Flash: I don't just the ones that are painful.

Miss Martian: How's Admin doing?

Tanya: Well last night when she deleted the story she cried and couldn't go to sleep until around 3 AM I think she's ok now though thank you everyone who is giving support to Citrine I mean it! *Smiles*

Aqualad: It is good to be back and its nice to know people enjoy this.

Artemis: And that people read this

Super Boy: Did we get any Truth's or Dare's after Admin reposted the story?

Tanya: We did! In fact we have many! So we'll do them in separate chapter's like usual and we'll get all of them done thank you everyone! Leave reviews and comments.

Robin & KF: Truth's or Dare's

Everyone: And Enjoy!


	24. ONE BIG RUN!

**(Here you guy's the next chapter of this story :-D I love writing and I love you guy's! Your so awsome! Please continue to leave reviews with Truth's or Dare's and i will be doing everyone who has posted a new Truth Or Dare in one run so hooray! and i really hope you enjoy the chapter :-) ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: Kay you guy's let's get started We're doing this in one run!

Kid Flash: What? Seriously I thought we don't do them in one run just in separate chapters.

Tanya: Admin wants to thank everyone so she's doing everyone's in one run to not only make a long chapter but to get them done for the people who requested them.

Robin: Coolio the author feeling the aster?

Tanya: Very much so I don't think she's ever been happier *Puts up a thumbs up*

Artemis: Sweet anyways what are our Truth's Or Dare's?

Tanya: I'll just list them off and the people who asked for them First one up is Widowedbite here are her Truth's, "Truth: For Kid Flash have you ever gotten stuck in a wall by vibrating your molecules. Truth For Robin do you or do you not like the taste of rich people food. Truth For Miss M if you could make one change to mount justice what would it be. Truth for everyone have any of you took the bioship or another persons motorcycle out for a joyride without the owner knowing."

Kid Flash: Once when I first tried it took em a while to get out of the wall...

Robin: Its interesting...rich people food is interesting so I would say yes its not bad but their are some eyes of rich people food I do not like.

Miss M: Hm one change well to make the kitchen bigger I run out of space sometimes and the counter becomes big jumbled mess so if I could I would make the kitchen bigger.

Artemis: I might have taken Robin's Motorcycle once...it was to only make sure I wasn't late for school!

Robin: What? You did? *Looks at Artemis*

Artemis: Yeah...hehe I might have popped the tire to...

Robin: So that how it got the flat tire!

Kid Flash: Wow didn't think Artemis would take rob's motorcycle.

Artemis: Shut up Baywatch!

Tanya: Wow lot of tension there its true what they say the Truth hurts sometimes..anyways here is our first Dare of the chapter from GraveSoul and he say's, "Dare: For all males on the team to act eat and dress like chickens."

Robin: At least its not as bad as the singing *Shrugs*

Kid Flash: Yeah it will be easy.

Aqualad: Do we have to?

Super Boy: Yeah its a dare.

Tanya: *Hands them all a chicken hat* Kay chickens start pecking and dancing.

All of the boys put the hats on and starts acting like chickens and even at one point did the chicken dance and about 5 minutes later after acting like a chicken all of them took the hats off and finished the dare.

Artemis: *Laughing* That was pure gold

Tanya: *Laughs a bit* I agree!

Miss Martian: *Smiles and giggles* Yup

Super Boy: Can we please not talk about us being chickens again?

Kid Flash: it would be preferred.

Robin: It is preferred.

Aqualad: *Nods in agreement*

Tanya: Ok ok we wont talk about it again *Smirks* promise here is our next Dare its from BitteTheBullet, "Dare: For everyone to spray paint a cool cute or random symbol on the outside of mount justice colors gotta be bright."

Miss Martian: Oh this is gonna be fun!

Super Boy: Wont we get in trouble?

Robin: Yeah Batman wont be happy.

Kid Flash: Who cares? This one is fun and not painful lets take it and we can find a can of wash off spray paint anyways.

Artemis: Yeah lets go!

Everyone went outside of the cave and had cans of wash off spray paint and spray painted on the walls. Robin did his symbol with the R in bright red and yellow, Kid Flash did a cute chibi version of himself same for Aqualad, Artemis, and Miss M, Super Boy: Spray painted the S from his shirt in bright green and all of them headed back inside after.

Kid Flash: That was fun!

Robin: you and its a good thing the spray paint can be washed off easily if it was permeant Batman would be pretty ticked off.

Artemis: So whats next?

Tanya: Well we two more left to go the next one is from DarkInsanityAngel and she has one Truth and Dare, "Dare: For everyone to paint there faces like an animal robin cant be painted like a robin or paint someone else as a robin."

Robin: Coolio I'll be bat then *Smirks*

Miss Martian: Maybe a bunny for me.

Super Boy: i'll go with a wolf.

Aqualad: A fish.

Artemis: A Tiger.

Kid Flash: I don't know maybe um a cheetah? Yeah a cheetah.

Tanya: Perfect everyone has an animal *Smiles and gets out some paint and paints everyones face as the animal they wanted to be*

Artemis: Not bad I have to admit you have skills in the art industry. *Looking in a mirror*

Robin: Very good better then me anyways *Looking at the face paint*

Kid Flash: I look like a deadly cat get it?

Miss Martian: I really like it.

Super Boy: *Looking at the face paint and sorta smearing it* its a bit itchy.

Aqualad: Not for me.

Tanya: Since when was face paint itchy?

Super Boy: It just is.

Tanya: Well you can all wash off the paint at the end of the chapter we're on our last Truth and Dare and its from BlankCore, "Dare: For aqualad and superboy to eat a Trinidad Scorpian pepper covered in satans blood/its a hot sauce thats measured in toothpick drops."

Aqualad: Simple enough.

Super boy: I hope it tastes good.

Tanya: Ew your eating a bug but at least its not me *Puts a plate in front of them with the food from the dare*

Super Boy: *Eats it whole* Hm not bad I don't like the hot sauce though.

Aqualad: I don't like the hot sauce but overall it tastes very good.

Robin: Do you guys know what you just ate?

Super Boy: Yeah it still tastes good though.

Kid Flash: Even I wouldn't eat that unless I had to.

Tanya: Well the Dare is now done so lets move onto the Truth, "Truth: For Miss M why don't you like being a white martian."

Miss Martian: Being a white martian on mars is like being someone who is still the same but is treated differently...thats why i down like it. I don't want my friends to think I'm a monster...

Super Boy: *Hugs Miss Martian and comforts her*

Tanya: Aw so sweet anyways that is all of the Truths and Dare's thank you all for posting them please leave comments.

Artemis & KF: Truth's and Dare's

Everyone: And Enjoy!

* * *

 **(Thank you all so much and thank you to BlankCore and GraveSoul and most of all DarkGiggle's you are all awsome everyone who has left a review all of you guys are awsome! :-D ~ Citrine)**


	25. DarkGiggle's Dare 4

Tanya: *Reading over the Dare* Great...

Robin: What is it? *Looks over her shoulder at the paper* Oh that well might as well get it over with right? *Hands her some BBQ flavored crickets*

Tanya: Ew! *Throws them away* God yuck!

Kid Flash: *Speeds in* Whats going on?

Robin: Tanya got a dare and its to eat some BBQ flavored crickets.

Kid Flash: Wow well this'll be easy *Grabs the crickets shives one in her mouth making her swallow*

Tanya: Oh god ewww! *Runs into the restroom*

Robin: You didn't have to shove them in her mouth.

Kid Flash: she wouldn't eat them if we didn't force her. *Shrugs*

Robin: Yeah yeah I know.

Kid Flash: Anyways leave comments reviews and truths and dare's-

Robin And we hope you enjoy!


	26. Widowedbite's Many Dare's

**(Wow we got a lot of stuff from Widowedbite I cant stay up and do a bunch of Truth and Dare's tonight you guys since I have school tomorrow hooray! *Sarcasm* anyways I will get this finished then I need to work on my story The World Between World's I would love some reviews on it :-) ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: Holy moly uh you guys get ready we have a bunch of stuff from Widowedbite.

Kid Flash: How much stuff?

Tanya: A LOT! I'll read it over real quick then we need to get it done admin has school tomorrow her first day of the new school year so here is everything Widowedbite said, "Dare everyone (including tanya) to drink a chili cheese fries, Ground up scorpian (yes the bug), mustard, fish guts (Chum), Salt, (their favorite bag of chips and pizza), 100 year old egg, Fish eggs, Whip cream, and ice blended together at least one cup each if you vomit gotta start over Dare for everyone (including tanya) to string toilet paper in and around the watchtower. Dare for robin to show everyone the batcave (batarang souvenir as proof) Dare kid flash to permanent spray paint black canary's outfit his colors Dare aqualad to release all the fish out of an city aquarium (otters seals clams urchins etc thats basically found at an aquarium) Dare super boy to steal a t-rex skull Dare miss m to give me giggles dark insanity angel and bitte the bullet cupcakes Dare tanya idk kiss robin or kid flash (her choice)"

Miss Martian: Wow that is a lot ill go make the milk shakes you guys take care of some of the other Dare's.

Robin: Well i'll show you guys the bat cave first then we'll toilet paper the watch tower Kid can do his dare after same for aqualad and then superby's and ugh this is so much who is this girl anyways?!

Tanya: Well he's defiantly interesting anyways while Miss M makes the shakes we do that then finish up.

Soon the zeta tubes went off an batman walked over to the team.

Batman: Who sprayed painted Mount Justice?

Tanya: It was a dare and it can be washed off ok now please go *Pushes him through the zeta tubes*

The team went to the zeta tubes and started dong all of the Dare's. First Robin showed everyone the Bat cave and showed them the many things batman had gathered like a robotic dinosaur a giant penny and a few other things KF got a batrang for a souvenir. Next they went to the watch tower and threw toilet paper all over the place and immediately zetaed away as soon as they finished. They went to Green Arrow's mansion and found some of Canary's cloths and spray painted them Yellow an Red. at the same time Super boy stole a T-Rex skull and Aqualad fretted fish from the aquarium. then they all went back to the cave worn out.

Tanya: Geez I'm so tired!

Robin: Yeah same here.

Kid Flash: I'm starving!

Artemis: My feet are sore...

Aqualad: I cant believe i broke into an aquarium and freed fish...

Super Boy: I personally like the T-Rex skull

Miss Martian: *Comes out of the kitchen with the milk shakes hands them to the team then heads into another room and sets the trays of cupcakes down*

Kid Flash: This milk shake docent smell right...

Artemis: *Gags* Oh god disgusting! *Hold her breathe and drinks the entire shake*

Super Boy: *Drinks the shake*

Aqualad: *Chugs down the shake fast*

Robin: *Chugs the shake down and swallows it and doing his best not to puke*

Tanya: *Gulps before downing the shake and her face turns green* Ugh ok one last thing before we're finished *Kisses Robin's cheek* There I'm done! Thanks for the many dare's Widowedbite

Robin: *Blushing*

Tanya: Please leave reviews and comment's

Kid Flash: & Robin: Truth's and Dare's.

Everyone: And Enjoy!

* * *

 **(Geez so many Dare's...my finger's hurt now...um anyways you guy's thank you leave Truths and Dare's and i hope your enjoying this :-) ~ Citrine)**


	27. Kittysong4 and Speestar's Chapter

**(Thank you Speed star for leaving reviews! I would send you a PM but I don't think you have an account yet...um anyways had my first day of school today and my language art's teacher lectured about policy's so I'm tired but not to tired I can still write I just want to sit in bed and maybe take a nap later so I apologize if chapter's suck. ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: Got one Truth and Dare you guy's.

Kid Flash: Oh for real just one of each?

Artemis: Thats a surprise we usually have a little bit more.

Tanya: I know its a bit strong but anyways here is the Truth and Dare's from Speed star, "Truth: For you guys is, if you could be any of the six original members of the Justice League, who would you be? Dare: I dare you to act as your chosen member."

Robin: No thank's I already act like batman enough at time's

Kid Flash: He does.

Artemis: I think everyone here already acts like their favorite league member's anyway's

Aqualad: Not all of us.

Miss Martian: We still sometimes act like our mentor's.

Tanya: Yup well not all the time but you still do so Speed star still had more so lets take care of those and we have at least one more, "Dare/Truth: I dare Robin to tell the team how he became Batman's protégé."

Robin: Seriously? You know that pretty personal.

Kid Flash: Sorry man you know you have to its a dare.

Robin: Fine... *explain's how he became Batman's protege*

Miss Martian: Wow Robin that's...

Super Boy: Dark and sad that would be it.

Robin: Yeah I know look can we just not talk about this again?

Kid Flash: You got it buddy we wont.

Tanya: Yup promise uh hold on a sec we got two more dares both from Kittysong4, "Dare:I dare kid flash to do sum of Houdini ( the magician) water trap trick in a straight jacket on without using his powers and for Robin to climb into a human hamster ball (Don't let him out till he faint's)"

Robin: Thats not fair!

Artemis: Come on hamster boy! *Puts robin in the hamster ball and blocks the exit*

Aqualad: *With Super Boy puts Kid Flash into houdini's device and in a straight jacket*

5 minutes later KF escaped and Rob was still stuck in the hamster ball till he fainted one hour later and took him out.

Kid Flash: *Soaking wet and cold* You guy's s-suck!

Artemis: We didn't actually harm you guys you know.

Tanya: True but we did sorta...um never mind anyways thank you for the truth and dare's you guys please leave review's and comment's.

Artemis & Miss M: Truth's and Dare's

Everyone but robin and KF: And enjoy!

* * *

 **(And for those who don't know Robin used to be in a circus in an act called the flying Grayson's and a thug Tony Zucco threatened them if they did not pay for their 'protective' service's and Tony sabotaged the grayson's act by taking out the bolts that held the trapeze in place and Robin's parents fell to their death and he saw it all Robin was adopted by Batman and I'm pretty sure you can guess the rest also I wanted to get both speedstars truth and dares done with kitty's at once since I have a new story Idea that I really want to write! ~ Citrine)**


	28. DarkGiggle's Dare 5

**(Wow more truth's and Dare's already you guy's are like restless :P Had my second day of school today wasn't bad but I wish the day would go by faster since sometimes my classes go by so slowly and Angel Ruth read the last few chapters batman did react** **to the spray paint its in widowed bites dares. Anyways onto the story! ~ Citrine)**

Tanya: Got some more Truth's and Dare's you guy's.

Artemis: sweet what are they?

Kid Flash: Are they for me?

Tanya: No Kid their not for you anyway's we got one Dare from DarkGiggle's, "Dare: Miss M to Kiss Aqualad."

Miss Martian: Do I have to?

Super Boy: Not happening this time!

Kid Flash: Sorry super boy has to *Drags him out*

Aqualad: We really don't have to.

Tanya: Oh yes you do its a dare.

Aqualad: *Sighs* Very well *Kiss Miss M while Super Boy is raging outside of the window*

Tanya: and there you have it ugh ew...um thank you Giggles please leave reviews comments.

Robin & Artemis: Truth's and Dare's.

Everyone but super boy Aqualad and Miss Martian: And enjoy!


	29. More Widowedbite's Dare's!

**(I know I haven't updated in two day's I am sorry I have been very busy with school which give's me a lot of homework and make's me tired so I'm doing all of Widowedbite's crazy dare's again and I will make it long if I can ~ Citrine)**

Tanya: Got a lot of dare's from Widowedbite you guy's. *Has a long list of Dare's*

Kid Flash: She has a lot of them and its been two day's since the last chapter so what's going on?

Tanya: Admin has school so do you and she gets a lot of homework so she gets tired!

Robin: It makes sense school is tiring on certain day's.

Kid Flash: True anyways what are the dare's?

Tanya: Oh geez...this is a lot Widowedbite says for all of the dare's, "Dare kid flash to repeatedly slap his bare stomach Dare robin to pemanently paint the bat mobile pink Dare aqualad to eat long john silvers fish Dare aqualad to say over televised broadcast that he wishes he could be the pretty pretty princess of atlantis Dare superboy to zeta to the fortress of solitude and demoslish said fortress of solitude Dare miss m to steal wonder womans rope of truth Dare everyone (you to tanya) To eat grilled ghost pepper stuffed with grilled scorpian (yea the bug) Dare everyone (Yes again tanya) to release all inmates in arkham,Black gate and belle reve Dare everyone (yes tanya again) to go to the hall of justice and rip down the giant statues of the justice league Dare everyone (yes tanya) to have a cool milkshake smoothie or ice ream at the end of the chap."

Artemis: Geez thats a lot.

Kid Flash: I think its to much but we have to do it all.

Miss Martian at least we get Ice Cream after *Smiles*

Aqualad: This will take a bit get ready.

Super Boy: I think we're already ready.

Everyone was ready first Kid Flash hit his belly multiple times then they went to the bat cave where Robin painted the bat mobile hot pink, Aqualad ate the long silvers fish he really didnt like it he felt disgusted but kept going and didnt puke and said he wanted to be a pretty pink princess on a live broadcast the video went viral on the internet...after Super Boy zetaed to the fortress of solitude and demolished the place to tiny chunks there was nothing left behind. Miss M density shifted and stole Wonder Woman's lasso of truth with ease. Next everyone including Tanya ate a grilled stuffed with grilled scorpion no one puked but everyone has to have at least 2 gallons of milk before the burning taste was out of their mouth. All of them went into arkem, bell rev, and black gate and released the inmates batman and league were not happy luckily for the team they slipped away while the league was fighting off all of he inmates so their safe from being in trouble...for now. The team went into the hall of justice and tor down the big states of their mentors (Except for Tanya) and left nothing but bits of them. At the very end of the day they went to a milk shake shop down town and drank their smoothies while laughing about the day and what they did.

Miss Martian: Mmm this is so good! *Drinking her milk shake*

Robin: Yup *Drinking his milk shake*

Kid Flash: *Eating and drinking his milk shake*

Tanya: Yup that was a lot but it was fun thank you Widowed bite for your Truth and Dare's Leave comments and review's.

Aqualad & Super Boy: Truth's and Dare's

Everyone: And Enjoy!


	30. TotalDramaFan1427's Dare

**(i'm sorry for the late update you guy's I have been busy with homework and some other stuff so this will b a quick chapter please leave reviews and comments :-) ~ Citrine)**

Tanya: Got a dare you guy's.

Kid Flash: Finally!

Robin: Actually we had one a while ago its just getting done now.

Tanya: Exactly its from TotalDramaFan1427 they said, "Dare: I dare the team to prank call Batman."

Kid Flash: Oh have me do it!

Robin: What? Seriously KF wont you get in trouble?

Kid Flash: yeah yeah not like they will be able to catch me *Smirks and contacts Batman from a phone and in a different voice* Hello sir.

Batman: *On the other side of the line* How did you get this number?

Kid Flash: Never mind that the 1950's want their stupid bat suit back hurry up and drop it by the delivery company! **(I know that joke sucked I suck at jokes people do not judge me)** *Hang's Up*

Tanya: Uh oh everyone out of here before Batman gets here! *Runs out with everyone else but KF who just stood there*

*Time Skip 1 hour*

One hour later no one had seen KF and he cam back to the cave soon with some dirt stains

Robin: Dude what happened?

Kid Flash: Dont. Ask.

Tanya: Ok then we wont.

Artemis: Did Batman make you garden or something?

Kid Flash: No he did not look just drop the subject.

Tanya: OK ok chill out anyways thank you TotalDramaFan1427 for the Dare leave review's and comments.

Artemis & Kid Flash: Truth's and Dare's

Everyone: And Enjoy!

 **(Sorry if it is not very long it was only one dare after all ~ Citrine)**


	31. DarkGiggle's Dare 6

**(Its another short one but hopefully I will get this done fast since I am writing something else on a different site ~ Citrine)**

Tanya: Got another Dare its for Super Boy this time.

Super Boy: What is it?

Robin: Who's it from?

Kid Flash: Will it be funny?

Tanya: Its from Darkgiggle's its funny and she said for the Dare, "Dare: I dare Super Boy to steal Batman's suit."

Super Boy: That's it?

Tanya: Yup.

Super Boy: This will be easy.

Robin: Not exactly Supey stealing Batman's suit is not an easy thing to do.

Artemis: How would you know Rob?

Robin: I've done it before but it was hard and I had to give the suit back anyways after.

Super Boy: I still think it will be easy.

*Time skip 2 hour's*

It took two hour's of sneaking around the bat cave but Super Boy was finally able to steal Batman's suit without him knowing and now was in the cave with the team inspecting it.

Kid Flash: *Looking ta the cape and cowl* Not to shabby.

Robin: Batman does use the best stuff.

Tanya: No kidding.

Super Boy: I cant believe it took me two hour's to get this suit.

Robin: I told you it wasn't easy.

Super Boy: Yeah yeah you were right I admit it.

Tanya: Yup he was. Anyways thank you DarkGiggle's for the dare leave reviews and comments.

Robin & Super Boy: Truth and Dare's

Everyone: And Enjoy!


	32. Angel Ruth's Many Dare's

**(You guy's are crazy! I can't get a break! After this I must finish something on a different website you can still post Truth and Dare's I just might not be able to get them done as fast since** **I really want to finish this other thing on the other site. ~ Citrine)**

Tanya: Got some more Dare's you guy's.

Kid Flash: Seriously? No fair! That's like 8 minutes after the last chapter.

Tanya: I know just let's get it over with admin has something she want's to write and she wants to take care of this first. Angel Ruth is the one who has given us Dare's here is what she said, "My dares: I dare Megan and Artemis to get a leopard or cheetah and set it loose in Mount Justice, I dare Robin and Artemis to chug hot sauce again because then doing that is awesome, I dare everyone (Including Tanya) to use that mega phone thingy at Walmart and sing Let It Go, I dare Kaldur to watch someone make some type of dish that is seafood based (It could be sushi for all I care), I dare Conner to run and jump on Superman and beg for a piggy back ride, (This last one is only for if the season one last episode has happened) and I dare Artemis and Wally to do their new years kiss again but with the roles switched!"

Kid Flash: Last one is easy.

Artemis: *Rolls her eye's at I'm and kisses KF*

Robin: Well since we're doing this in one chapter come on Kaldur! *Drags him to a Japanese restaurant where they both watch a chef make sushi and come back with a hot sauce bottle and passes one to Artemis which breaks KF and her's kiss*

Artemis: Hey! Could you have waited?

Robin: Nope now start chugging *Starts chugging the bottle of to sauce and finish it this time and runs to the kitchen for some ice cold milk to get rid of the burning taste in his mouth*

Artemis: *Chugs down the bottle of hot sauce and rush's to the kitchen and grab's a gallon of milk and drinks it down to get the burning taste out of her mouth*

Soon after Robin and Artemis got the burning taste out of their mouth from the hot sauce everyone went to wall mart and got a megaphone and sung Let it Go from Frozen everyone stared at them weirdly or glared at them the team left the story quietly after they finished singing so they would avoid further embarrassment. super Boy found Superman and jumped onto his back for a piggy back ride that didnt turn out as well we'll just say Super Boy got into a lot of trouble. Miss M and Artemis released a wild cheetah into the cave it took the team a good hour and a half to capture it and release it back into the wild since they could not keep it in the cave.

Tanya: Chasing after that cheetah was tiring *Sitting in the living room with everyone else resting*

Robin: No kidding why duo people dare us to do this crazy stuff?

Kid Flash: Cause they want us to.

Artemis: And they want entertainment.

Super Boy: Well thanks to them I'm on bad terms with Superman again.

Miss Martian what do you mean again? I thought you two worked things out?

Super Boy: After the fortress of solitude and what happened again today it might be a while before we are on good terms again.

Aqualad: watching someone make sushi was interesting...and disgusting.

Tanya: Well sorry you had to see it Kaldur anyways than you Angel Ruth for the Dare's hope you enjoyed our torture leave review's and comments.

Super Boy & Miss Martian: Truth's and Dare's

Everyone: And Enjoy!


	33. GhostSprit's Dare's with Kittysong4

**(Holy Moly you guy's so many Truth's and Dare's I'm never gonna have a enough time to finish the thing I want to write on the other site but I want to get this done first so I must keep writing! ~ Citrine)**

Tanya: Got more Truth's and Dare's you guy's.

Kid Flash: Seriously? I'm tired enough after chasing that cheetah.

Tanya: Yeah sorry anyways ones from Kittysong4 and Guest Sprit so I'll read them off Kitty's first, "I dare kid flash and ronin to do the 24 hour Walmart challenge and I dare Megan and batman to have a conversation on the phone with batman (on who knows what) make Tanya record it send it to robin while he and kid flash are there and make him play the recording over the loudspeakers/over mic."

Kid Flash: Easy we can stay in a store for 24 hours right Rob?

Robin: You bet KF let's get started we'll be back in 24 hours you guy's! *Runs out of the cave with KF*

Tanya: Well that taken care of Miss M want to start the conversation with the big scary batman?

Miss Martian: Hand me the communicator *Holds out her hand where Tanya hands her a communicator*

Miss M has a long conversation with batman for a good 30 minutes Tanya recorded it all it was mostly about baking and training nothing else. 24 hour's later KF and Robin came back and had not gotten kicked out of walmart.

Tanya: Wow you guy's actually dint get kicked out?

Robin: Yup.

Kid Flash: It was easy as cake to avoid the employees at the store.

Tanya: That makes sense with your guy's skills here is GuestSprit's Dare's, " 'Sends a repair machine to the cave' There, now you can undo any damage that follows a dare should you all desire it. Now for my dare. I dare Tanya to adjust any future dares that cause harm so they are less harmful, I also dare you to shred any food dares unless the food is GOOD to eat. Now my one truth which I want asked after the dares, Are you glad for my dares? Also, Can I come over and hang out with you? It gets boring doing nothing but training newbie ghosts."

Kid Flash: Of course she can hang out with us if she made our Dare's less cruel.

Robin: Totally agreed on that one *Nods in agreement*

Miss Martian: She's really nice I would be happy to hang out with her and make some sweet's.

Super Boy: I think she's cool is she make the dare's less cruel.

Aqualad: It would be very wonderful to have her here *Smiles*

Tanya: Well then she can totally hang out with us if she wants anyways thank you for your Dare's Kittysong4 and Ghostsprit hope you enjoyed leave review's comment's.

Miss Martian & Super Boy: Truth's and Dare's

Everyone: And Enjoy!


	34. Guest Sprit and DarkGiggle Dare's

**(Wow 70 reviews already keep leaving the truths and dares you guys but not to many since I cant stay up since I have school tomorrow ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: Got a few dare's!

Kid Flash: Great who are they from?

Tanya: From DarkGiggle's

Sprit: **(GuestSprit I'm calling you this ok?)** *Pops in* Yo *Voice sounds like a deadpan*

Kid Flash: GuestSprit's a guy?

Me: *Pop's in* Yes I just found out cut me some slack alright?

Tanya: No problem chill out just go back to writing.

Me: *Leaves*

Tanya: Anyways here are the Dare's from Dark Giggle's, "I'm already tightly bound by the K rating if this was M rated well then *Dark demonic menacing evil laugh as light strikes in the back ground and flames come from the ground the sky turning blood red* Dare Artemis to wear Robins outfit Dare Robin to wear Miss M outfit Dare Miss M to wear Kid Flash outfit Dare Kid Flash to wear Aqualads outfit Dare Aqualad to wear Superboy outfit Dare Superboy to wear Tanya outfit and Dare Tanya to wear Artemis outfit."

Artemis: *Switch's outfits with Robin* How do you fit in this thing it's so small!

Robin: *Wearing miss M's uniform and its all baggy around him* I think its to big

Sprit: Wow you guy's look funny *Laughs*

Kid Flash: *Wearing aqualad's outfit* So weird

Aqualad: *Wearing super Boy's outfit* Intresting...

Tanya: *Wearing Artemis's outfit* So weird Green is so not my color...um anyways there's a dare from GuestSprit so we'll do his next.

Sprit: Hooray!

Tanya: Sprit said for his Dare, "I dare Kid and Art to wear each others superhero outfit for an hour. (Has to be a spare, change in your own rooms after receiving it, and should a mission come up, put the dare on pause and switch back)." **(sorry if this is highlighted I don't know how to fix it)**

Kid Flash: We're technically already doing that.

Artemis: Except I'll have to change I'll be back *Leaves the room and comes back in a fresh Kid Flash costume* Much better *Stretching*

Kid Flash: Why are you stretching?

Artemis: Robin's costume was to tight I couldn't fit in it very well ok? *Glares at KF slightly*

Kid Flash: Ok ok I surrender *Hold's up his hands in surrender*

Robin: Can I please take this off now? *Gesturing to the baggy costume on him*

Tanya: Sorry not till the end of the chapter.

*Time Skip an hour*

One hour later everyone had their regular uniform back on and were pretty happy.

Tanya: Feels good to be in my uniform again.

Kid Flash: Same here.

Robin: It felt weird wearing a big uniform like that.

Miss M: It felt strange...

Tanya: Yup anyways thank you Guest Sprit and DarkGiggle's for your Dare's please leave review's and comments.

Robin & KF: Truth and Dare's

Everyone: And Enjoy!

* * *

 **(Sorry if its short you guys ~ Citrine)**


	35. Catch Up and Long Chapter

**(Man you guy's are sending in reviews fast XD I will put most of the Dare's and Truth's that have been in recent review's :-) and I have another new story coming its a Truth and Dare so keep a look out for it! Anyway's hope you guy's enjoy this chapter ~ Citrine)**

Tanya: Got a lot of Dare's you guy's!

Roy: Why the heck did you drag me into this?!

Tanya: You have a dare from someone so deal with it *Glare's at him*

Robin: Don't be so grumpy Roy at least its not a mission.

Roy: I still don't want to be here mission or not its not necessary and I'm not on your stupid team!

Tanya: Thats it! *Slams a piece of tape onto roy's mouth* you shut up! I'm tired of hearing you complain one more word and i'll kick your ass straight to Oa got it?!

Roy: *Nods and takes off the tape*

Kid Flash: Geez she's explosive.

Robin: Uh duh we figured that out first chapter and many more after that.

Tanya: Yeah yeah anyways our first dare is from Guest Sprit, "Dare: I dare you to prank call a villain you choose."

Kid Flash: Seriously?

Me: *Pops in* Yes Deal with it some of this stuff is good comedy you know *Leaves*

Robin: Guess we have to *Dial's a random villain's number*

Two-Face: What?! *On the other side of the line*

Robin: Helo is this Harvey Dent? *In a different voice and smirking*

Two-Face: It's Two-Face!

Robin: Well Two-Face how about you just go back to regular Harvey cause you ugly! *Hangs up and sighs* Geez that was so hard

Kid Flash: My turn I guess *Dial's Professor zoom's number*

Professor Zoom: *Picks up* what?

Kid Flash: Hey Zoomy how about you zoom out of here cause your as slow as a snail! **[1]**

Professor Zoom: *Hang's up*

Kid Flash: Well he cant take a joke *Snort's*

Artemis: Yeah...I'm not doing this its to stupid.

Aqualad: There is no humor in it.

Tanya: For some it is but I guess we can give you Miss M Conner and Artemis a pass **[2]**

Robin: what so they get a pass and we don't?!

Kid Flash: I guess so.

Tanya: Yeah our next Dare is from Grave Soul, "Dare: I dare Roy to blow up Aqua man's throne."

Roy: Easy enough *Smirk's*

Tanya: Yeah yeah come on.

The team went to Atlantis those who couldn't breathe under water wore rebreather's and regular subs diving equipment. While Aquaman was gone on a league mission Roy set up some charge's and had the trigger in his hand's he pressed the button the throne blew into tiny chunks of stone. Everyone went back to the cave laughing about the whole thing.

Robin: Aw man did you see it! It blew into chunks!

Kid Flash: Heck yeah that was awsome!

Roy: It was pretty fun.

Tanya: Exactly now we still have some more dare's so get ready this one is from Angel Ruth, "Here is a dare from my lame brother, *Brother come over and starts submitting dare* I dare everyone (including Tanya) to stand in the pouring rain for at least 30 minute's *Angel Ruth comes back* Sorry about how lame he is, bye"

Roy: Do we have to its not even rain- *Cut off but the loud crashing of thunder and the rain starts to fall* I stand corrected

Everyone went outside and stood in the cold rain the thunder crashed it was like Zeua was really ticked off right now. The rain was hard and it hailed for about 5 minutes and the rest of the time was just loud thunder a bit of lightening and a lot of wind and water by the time it hit 30 minute's everyone was soaking wet. The team came back inside the cave and wrapped up in one word you could describe how they were feeling right now and that word was freezing.

Tanya: *shivering and holding a blanket tightly around her self* I-I'm s-so c-cold!

Kid Flash: *With Robin Snuggled into a blanket trying to get warm*

Robin: *shivering* U-Ugh s-so c-cold!

Artemis: *Shivering and not happy*

Roy: *Shivering* W-What k-kind of a dare was that?!

Tanya: *Stops shivering and drinks some warm coco* It was a dare ok? Just let's move onto the last one's then we'll be done.

Roy: F-Fine *Pulls a blanket around himself*

Aqualad: *Not really cold just has a blanket wrapped around himself*

Kid Flash: H-How is he not cold? *Looks at aqualad*

Tanya: He's Atlantian thats how anyway's got a Dare's from Kittysong4, "Dare robin to buy all the chocolate in Gotham and seand them to batman say that he is a women that is in love with him. Dare Megan to change her form into a perfect looking little girl and enter 3 different kids beauty pageant. Dare wally to go with Megan to all the beauty pageant and claim to be her Father and if anyone asked about them she is 7 and he is 19"

miss Martian: *Blushing and morphs into a small girl wearing a really cute outfit*

Kid Flash: *Rolls his eye's* Let's get this over with already.

Robin: *Already ordering the chocolate and setting addresses for sending*

While at the pageant's Kid fLash: mostly just watched as Miss M won all three beauty pageants in a different form. Most asked why Kid fLash was even there but he simply answered with, "I'm her dad she's 7 I'm 19 got a problem with that?" Most didn't answer his question. Miss M and Kid Flash came back to the cave Miss M had three tiara's and some flowers along with cute dresses. robin had already sent off the chocolate to all his adoring fan' and it was going viral all the girls undoing their chocolate and fan girling on camera.

Robin: *Eating some chocolate*

Kid Flash: Dude what the heck?

Robin: *Shrug's* It is spare chocolate.

Tanya: Ok weird...

Miss Martian: *Showing all of her stuff to Suer Boy who really has no interest but listens anyway's*

Tanya: Anyways we have one last dare from a guest they just had he name guest so here it is, "I dare Robin and Kid Flash to do dangerous trust exercises."

Kid Flash: Easy as-

Robin: Pie! We got this in the bag! *High fives KF*

Kid Flash and robin did some serious trust exercises that were dangerous for example some things like going past so,e obstacle courses with crocodiles and fire and etc. both came back to the cave unscathed.

Kid Flash: Piece of cake.

Robin: You know it *Smirk's*

Tanya: You guy's are a good team anyway's thats all for now thank you everyone who left a review! Leave comments review's.

Robin & Kid Flash: Truth's and Dare's

Everyone: And Enjoy!

 **(Quick thing number one with the bold text in the chapter was there for a reason 1 I suck at joke's so sorry but I really do 2 I cant imagine anyone else but KF and Robin Prank call someone so thank you everyone who left review's and keep leaving them but i might not be able to get them all done tonight as I want to publish a new story and I have school tomorrow so if I can i will still try to get them done I will see you all next chapter! :-D ~ Citrine)**


	36. Quick Author Note

**(I am so sorry for the late update you guy's! School has kept me so busy with all of the homework especially in math class anyways here is just a small author note to let you guys know I'm alive! and the next update will be here soon ~ Citrine)**


	37. Chapter 37

**(Hey you guys sorry this isn't a chapter Im going to update this weekend I promise :-) The update will probably be ready by Sunday since I have stuff to do on Saturday so till then leave those truth's and Dare's and be creative ;) (Btw the same goes for my YJ truth and dare story season two) ~ Citrine)**


	38. Another Angel Ruth Dare

**(I got another chapter for you guys I only have one dare so it will be short since there wont be much to work with but I still hope you enjoy the chapter despite that :-) oh also I'm not sure how they would tick off Superman so I'm sorry if I sucked at it ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: "We got a dare!"

Kid Flash: "Who is it from?"

Tanya: " It's from Angel Ruth."

Kid Flash: "Her again?"

Tanya: "Yeah her again anyways its for you and Super Boy, "Dare: I dare Kid Flash and Super Boy to tick off Superman enough to have him use his heat vision then dodge it."

Kid Flash: "Well I don't want to die but I don't want to wait to do this so lets go Supey!" *Grabs Super Boy's and and runs to the fortress of solitude*

*At the Fortress of Solitude*

Kid Flash: *Setting up a prank with pie*

Superman: *Flys in and sets off the prank and gets hit with pie then some hot tar and feathers which Kid Flash just added in and his eyes turn red and blast in the direction he is facing*

Kid Flash: *Just barley dodges it* "Man that was to close!"

Super Boy: *Avoids the heat vision blast easily*

*A bit later*

Kid Flash and super Boy told the team about how ticked of they got superman and the long lecture that he gave them after he got the tar and pie and feathers off.

Robin: "Wow man that sounds really scary and at the same time very funny."

kid Flash: "It was."

Tanya:"Well at least its over with anyways please reviews."

Super Boy & Kid Flash: "Truth's and Dare's."

Everyone Else: "And Enjoy!"

* * *

 **(Sorry if its short you guys but I hope you liked it ~ Citrine)**


	39. TTYJ Superfans Truth and Dare

**(Another chapter for you guy's! I'm updating today :-D ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: "We got a truth and dare!"

Kid Flash: "No surprise there I bet we got one thanks to my good looks." *Smirks*

Artemis: "*Hit's him with one of her arrow's in the head* "No way Baywatch that's not possible."

Tanya: "Yeah...anyways its from TTYJ Superfan they say for the truth, "Truth: Have Super Boy and Miss M go on a date yet and if so what did they do (although if this is too personal they don't have to answer but I would really like to know)."

Miss M: *Blush's lightly* Well its not to personal...

Super Boy: We uh... *Blushing deep red*

Kid Flash: "Was it that personal?"

Miss M: "No! I mean it was simple...we had a picnic."

Tanya: "Huh well no surprise there honestly."

Robin: "Yup."

Tanya: ."Oh sorry about this Rob but Super fan also dared you to talk backwards the rest of the chapter."

Robin: "W-what? Seriously?"

Tanya: "Yes seriously now start talking backwards bird boy."

Robin: "Ouy kucs." (In translation its you suck except backwards)

Kid Flash: "I kinda like him talking backwards its funny!" *Laughs*

Robin: "Ton looc FK!"

Kid Flash: "What man cant understand you and what your saying."

Tanya: *Sighs* "Anyways thank you for the truth and dare TTYJ Superfan and hope you guys enjoyed the chapter leave reviews."

Robin & KF: "Truths and Erdas" (In translation Dares Robin said it XD)

Everyone Else: "And enjoy!"

* * *

 **(Ok you guy's I'm sorry if its short but I did my best with what dare I got also I typed the words backwards for Robin** **I'm not sure if thats what you wanted for the dare TTYJ Superfan but thats what I did so I'm sorry if I did it wrong anyways I'll do my best to finish any new truths or dares so I'll see you all next chapter ~ Citrine)**


	40. GuestSprit's Dare

**(Hi you guy's! so its Saturday as I write this andI just want to say for this story and my YJ Season Two Truth and Dare Im not doing song dares anymore since 1 its a violation of the guidelines and rules (And catspats pointed it out clearly when I first published a few song dares on this story -_-) and I don't want the story to be taken down or revised by catspats again so I'm sorry you guys but no song dares I'm making it an official rule anyways not the chapter ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: "We got a dare you guys!"

Robin: "From who?"

Tanya: "Its from Guestsprit they say for the dare, "Dare: I dare I dare Kf to the chicken dance whenever he has to speak during this chapter."

Kid Flash: *Starts doing the chicken dance unwillingly* "That is not fair!"

Robin: "I think its perfect!" *Laughs*

Artemis: *Gets a camera out and films KF doing the chicken dance*

Kid Flash: "Stop filming this is not funny!"

Robin: "Its hilarious!"

Tanya: "I agree I wouldn't mind seeing you do this the entire chapter." *Smirks*

Kid Flash: "I hate you all!" *Still doing the chicken dance unwillingly*

Tanya: "Well how about you keep doing this till lets say the middle of the next chapter hehe anyways leave review's."

Kid Flash & Robin: "Truth's and Dare's"

Everyone Else: "And enjoy!"


	41. Core Devil's Dare

**(Another chapter for you guys! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while I apologize anyways thank you Christina for the story idea I don't know if I'll do that idea but I'll give it some thought it really depends if others want to see it as well anyways onto the chapter! ~ Citrine)**

Tanya: "Got a dare you guys!"

Kid Flash: "Finally! Its been forever!"

Artemis: "It has been a while it does get boring just waiting around here."

Tanya: "Yeah anyways its for Aqualad from Coredevil, Dare: I dare Aqualad to steal Aquamans throne he can have help if needed."

Aqualad: "Must I do it? I would be betraying my king."

Kid Flash: "Relax dude no biggie."

Robin: "This isn't going to end well..."

*Time skip 48 minutes later*

Later Aqualad with Super By went to Atlantis and while Aquaman was gone began to try and steal the throne...it was a bit difficult though since it was stuck in the group hard eventually they got it out and brought it back to the surface.

Robin: "Wow you really did pull it off."

Aqualad: "Can we please return the throne back to its rightful place?"

Kid Flash: *Sits on the throne* "No way! We're keeping it!"

Miss Martian: "I don't think that wold be a good idea..."

Aqualad: "It is not very wise."

Super Boy: "Well I guess we keep it till they find out?"

Artemis: "Im not sitting on that thing I was never involved in this!" *Walks away*

Tanya: "Oh boy... well thank you Core devil for that dare and leave reviews."

Robin: & KF: "Truths and Dares"

Everyone else: "And Enjoy!"


	42. Super Quick AN Please Read!

**(Sorry this is not an update but I want to clarify right here and now I'm not gonna cross over anything from another show and make sure you put your dares on the right story I mean cause some dares get put onto season 1 when that stuff really happened in season 2 if so put that on that story XD seriously you guys can confuse me anyways thank you for the new dares and make sure to remember this so i don't have to post another one of these I will most likely finish the updates this weekend ~ Citrine)**


	43. AN I'm Sorry!

**(I'm sorry if this is another A/N you guys but school has been keeping me super busy, I apologize greatly for leaving you to not see an update for a while so I plan to update the stories I have on here this weekend and I'm going to reformat the chapters a bit post those new dares please! :3 I would be happy to see what else you guys can come up with for our victims-I mean favorite characters :3 So I will see you this weekend then and my Spring Break is also coming up as well so I will have more time next week on Thursday since that is when my Spring break will technically begin ~ Citrine)**


	44. AN Important Please Read

So just letting you guys this is an A/N but it's just to clarify some things quickly so I plan on doing any requests for the truth and dare stories regularly on Fan Fiction Net so first off I will accept most requests but I please ask that you don't make dares for a character to sing a song for copy right reasons of course and such. I'm against any negative dares but that I mean a dare like Superboy beating up La'gann I would prefer not to do a dare like that only because I don't prefer to I apologize and please put thoughts and or requests into reviews only because I would prefer for there not to be unrelated reviews on the story. And just letting you all know I have a lot of requests to catch up on so try not to put so many into one request please but I still enjoy doing this and I'm sorry if I haven't been updating regularly so yeah that's all I really wanted to say:-) and son't be afraid to post a request! Thanks!

~ CitrineWalker


	45. KaijuBoy455's Dare

Tanya: "Alright so we got another dare for you guys!"

Wally: "Please tell me it's nothing embarrassing."

Tanya: "Well Wallace I'll tell you this it's not as bad as you think it will be."

Wally: "Well that's helpful."

Robin: "You know it could be a lot worse dude."

Artemis: "Yup but I would prefer to see him fail at it."

Miss M: "That's a bit mean Artemis."

Tanya: "Miss M I hope you'll soon realize Artemis's strong dislike towards Wally."

Superboy: "Still she should try and be nice."

Tanya: *Clears her throat* "Anyways the dare is from Kaiju Boy and they have dared Wally to glue Black Canary to a chair."

Wally: *Gulps* "Really? Uh I can't do anything else?"

Tanya: "Nope you can't."

Robin: "Well dude good luck glueing our trainer in combat to a chair."

Wally: "Wait you aren't going to help me?!"

Robin: "Oh no way! I'm not making our trainer mad."

Aqualad: "It certainly isn't wise."

Tanya: "Well too bad he has to do it anyway cause it's a dare." *Hands Wally a container of gorilla glue and a chair* "Good luck."

Wally sighed taking the chair and the glue next he went to the training room of the cave and saw Black Canary and took a deep breathe before applying the glue to the seat of the chair and quickly after proceeding to use his speed to set the chair down and grab Black Canary and then sit her onto the chair.

Black Canary: "What are you doing?!" *Tries to get out of the chair but is unable to*

Wally: "I'm really sorry!"

After that Black Canary proceeded to chase a panicking Wally around the cave still glued to the chair and eventually the glue had worn off after a while so Black Canary made sure Wally understood not to do what he did again through a few extra hours of training which ended with a very tired Wally collapsed onto the caves couch asleep.

Tanya: "Aw he's sleeping. Oh well." *Dumps a bunch if water on Wally's head*

Wally: *Wakes up and looks around the room as he wipes the water off of his face* "What?! I'm awake!"

Tanya:"No worries Wally just waking you up from your nap."

Robin: "Yup he was pretty much like sleeping beautyI even got a picture." *Smirks*

Wally: "Aw man..."

Tanya: "Anyways that's all for now so see you all next time!"


End file.
